


Hold Still, Bradley

by ashuuchan



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Boot Worship, Forced Submission, Gun Kink, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Minor Violence, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, S&M, Sadism, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, wilardo is a fuckin sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashuuchan/pseuds/ashuuchan
Summary: suck da gun, fuck da gun





	1. Chapter 1

"Hold still, Bradley." 

Those words made my skin crawl almost as much as the gun being dragged down my neck did. Both Wilardo and I were bleeding profusely, but he didn't seem too concerned. He was more focused on me. Wilardo brought the gun to my head. "Move and I'll shoot." He hissed, taking my knives from me, and forcing my hands behind my back. He was definitely much stronger than he looked. In one swift motion, my shirt was cut down the middle and torn away from my body, leaving my chest exposed to the cool air in the room. I shivered as he ran his fingertips down my chest, just barely grazing the surface of it. He copped a feel around here and there, occasionally flicking and pinching my nipples. He touched me all over, and I simply let him. At this point, I was beginning to grow hard. This wasn't right. But I wanted more.   
Wilardo fiddled with the knife in his hands before grazing it down my chest, stopping halfway and carving a relatively deep cut into my side. It should hurt, but everything he seems to do to me feels... Good. He cut me again, and again, and again. I whimpered, desperately wanting to rub my legs together to get some sort of relief. But I couldn't.   
"Oh? Seems like Ashe Bradley is more masochistic than he seems." Sneered Wilardo, as he forced me down onto the ground, and stepped on my now blood soaked chest. He'd occasionally prod at some of the cuts with his shoe, causing me to whimper and moan. "God, you're a bloody, filthy mess. And these are new shoes. Why don't you put yourself to good use and clean them for me?"  
I obliged, almost eagerly. Wilardo lifted his foot from my chest, and I quickly shuffled over, lapping up the blood from his shoes. It tasted metallic and bitter, but I didn't care. I'd lick this man's shoes anytime.   
Wilardo suddenly grabbed ahold of my hair and yanked me upwards, forcing me to look at him. "You know, I think you deserve a reward for doing so well. Do you, Bradley?" He asked. I eagerly nodded my head, watching as his smirk grew sinister. He grabbed the remains of my ripped shirt and dragged me over to the bed by my hair. Using what was left of my shirt, he tied my wrists to the headboard, security them there tightly. "A - are you going to f—" I couldn't even finish my sentence before he'd gagged me as well, pulling out the gun yet again. "Don't worry darling, you'll get your pleasure." He cooed, sweet venom dripping from every syllable he spoke. Next thing I knew, the gun had been thrust into me. I let out a long, muffled moan as the gun was pushed deeper, right up into my sweet spot. My cock was twitching, and I began to squirm, bucking up into the gun. I craved release, and it was quickly given to me when Wilardo began to pump my cock in his hand. I'd lasted almost a minute before I came, making a mess of myself, and Wilardo. I heaved, looking up to him as he began to speak. 

"I'll have you lick the gun clean afterwards. I'm not done with you yet though."


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh god oh fuck

"Filthy," Muttered Wilardo as he removed the makeshift gag from my mouth. "You're shameless. Getting off to being fucked with a gun? Filthy whore." He laughed, forcing his thumb into my mouth and holding it open. I watched as he began to unzip his pants, letting his cock out through the fly. Oh dear. He was big. Without a warning, he thrust into my mouth, making me gag slightly, though I quickly took him and began to suck. The gun was put to my head again, probably in an attempt to scare me. It only aroused me further. Wilardo let out a groan, grabbing at my hair as he began to fuck my mouth. I let out a variety of soft noises, squirming slightly. I was getting hard again.  
"I see you getting hard. Don't even try to touch yourself." Wilardo hissed suddenly, pulling away and releasing his load on my face, much to my humiliation.   
"P - please~ Wil~aaardoooo~" I whined, rubbing my legs together in an attempt to satisfy the growing arousal in my lower regions. "Please, what? Use proper words, bitch." He spat in my face. I heaved, gazing up at him with a needy look in my eyes. "I need to cum, Wilardo~!! Please, make me cum~!!" I begged. All he did was stare at me in disgust. "I was going to let you cum, but your whining is annoying me." He sighed, pulling the golden ribbon loose from my hair, and tying it around the base of my throbbing member. Although disappointed, I didn't fight him. The next moment, my wrists were freed, and I was shoved down onto the floor. A weight immediately began to press down on my chest ; Wilardo's shoe, still spit polished clean. I opened my mouth to let out another plea for release, but was quickly cut off by the same weight being pressed down onto my throat. "Not another word out of you, Bradley." He snarled, pressing his heel into my windpipe, which elicited a soft whimper from me. "You speak when I say so. Your body and mind are mine only."  
I nodded my head in compliance, and he pulled out the gun, removing his foot from my throat. "Clean this good, and maybe, just maybe, you'll be rewarded." He smirked. I eagerly got to work, sitting up and taking the gun into my mouth, licking and sucking away at the fluids that soaked it. At this point, I was an absolute mess ; covered in blood and cum, and sucking my own mess off of the gun of the man who tried to kill me. There was no coming back from this.  
"Alright. That's enough. You did a decent job for a whore." He soon said, pulling the gun away and pocketing it. I looked up at him yet again. With my hands untied, I could easily remove the ribbon denying my release. But I didn't. I was powerless over this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
